


I Have Become an Animal

by theladyofwords



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Vampire Vex'ahlia, Werewolf Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8966920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofwords/pseuds/theladyofwords
Summary: A short Vampire!Vex drabble, as well as a Werewolf!Percy drabble.





	1. Only One Way

Vex’ahlia knew there was only one way to cure vampirism. How could she not, when her own twin was the champion to the Raven Queen? Despite no longer being mortal, and her killing the assholes that had kidnapped and turned her during their battle - it still brought an ache to her heart – the heart that was no longer beating. 

She shivered as she snuck closer towards the camp she knew could belong only to them. She could smell her sweet son of a bear, she could smell every member of Vox Machina, and the saltiness that could only been tears shed since the week ago that she was taken.

She almost couldn’t believe they’d only moved a few miles from where the battle had taken place, but they must think she was dead – _which she was, though she was undead technically_. Vax’s grief was heavy in the air, she could sense it and Trinket’s too, but _gods_ Vax’s grief tore through her like a sharp dagger tore through bare flesh. She found it surprising that she could sense Percy’s grief next. It was tainted deeply with regret, and caused her to stop in her tracks for a minute or two.

Vax and Pike would know what to do, but it wouldn’t make it any easier, she was sure of it. How could you kill the friend, the sister you thought had died a week ago? It would take a resurrection ceremony to bring her back, to make her an uninfected half-elf again. But could they kill her as she stood there and let them? Vex could only hope so. She took a deep breath, not that she needed it at the moment, and walked forward.

Percy was who saw her first, she had to put her hand up to keep him from rushing to her side. And once again she felt a strange pain in her chest. For someone who was supposed to be immune to pain, she didn’t feel like it. She didn’t feel like at all. It didn’t help having these thoughts of how good he _smelled_.

“ _Percival. G-Get Vax and Pike_.” Her voice was husky from not being used, not since the night she was turned and screamed for hours on end, followed by the morning where she left all of them dead. She had screamed out obscenities at them as she hacked at them, cutting off their heads and staking their cold, non-beating hearts. 

She dropped her eyes as soon as she recognized the pity in his eyes. For a vampire, Vex’ahlia felt a surprising amount of pain.


	2. I Know You

He clutched his arm, the bloody mess, his nails digging into the wounded flesh. _It hurt_. But the shock of what had just taken place hurt more. He was a monster now. _A foul creature_. He stood still in front of the monster that he had blown to bits after surprising – and inflicting him – now lay. The rest of Vox Machina was still battling around him, the world still spinning on its axis, life was still going on. But he stood still, silent and in shock.

It wasn’t until Vex gently pried his hand from his arm that he came back to the world around him. He stared at her, his face grim, while she studied his arm with not pity, but concern.

“Oh Percy…” She whispered softly, before bringing her hands up to his face. “ _Oh Percival_ …” His breath caught in his throat, he didn’t know how to respond to her, not to those sad, sad eyes.

“Vex…” He tried to say something, anything, but he just couldn’t.

“Shh, don’t say anything. We’ll have Pike take a look at it and figure out what to do next.” She told him, charting out a plan, staying level headed enough for the both of them.

“No… No… I should just g-“ She cut him off with a small slap to his cheek, causing him to widen his eyes.

“You’re not going _anywhere_ without us. We’re you’re family, Percy. We’re going to take care of you, whether you like it or not and don’t you dare spurt any monster business on us.” Vex’ahlia narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
“How did you…” He stared down at her, wondering if he was truly that easily read.

“I _know_ you, Percy. I won’t let you think like that.” She rubbed his cheek gently where she had slapped it. “I won’t let you face this alone.”


End file.
